Happy New Year!
by Pif-Paf
Summary: Petit OS sans la moindre prétention mettant en scène un p'tit génie tout blanc et un hyperactif accro au chocolat. Époque Wammy's House.  Ces deux là s'accrochent une fois de plus et se retrouve sans plus attendre dans le bureau de Roger.


**Happy new year !**

**Mello était en train de courir dans les couloirs de Wammy's House dans le but de trouver cet imbécile de Matt qui était plus que certainement en train de jouer à la console en ayant totalement oublier quel jour on était – ce qui prouverait d'ailleurs de manière irréfutable sa bêtise - lorsqu'il fut frappé par un détail qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un. **

**Il n'avait pas vu Near de toute la journée. Il n'était même pas allé en cours.**

**Pas que cela le dérangeait ! Que du contraire ! Qui ne serait pas heureux d'être débarrasser d'un albinos très intelligent, trop intelligent même ! Mais tout de même… **

**Qu'est ce qu'on lui cachait ? Near était peut-être malade. Cette idée plongea le blond dans un bonheur confus. En effet, plus de crétin blanc rimait forcément avec première place pour lui, Mello !**

**Il accéléra alors la cadence dans le but de raconter tout cela à son meilleur ami. Mais où cet imbécile avait-il bien pu se fourrer ?**

**Soudain, il fut arrêté dans sa course par… Near ! N'était il pas cesser être au fond de son lit en train d'agoniser ? Il était peut-être juste sorti de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes et maintenant, il allait y retourner. « Et pour très, très longtemps » espérait Mello. Ca ne faisait aucun doute que Near était malade ! N'était-il pas un peu plus pâle que d'habitude ? Bon, non, d'accord Near n'était pas malade. « Et je me suis trompé » pesta intérieurement Mello.**

**Mais alors, pourquoi le petit albinos n'était il pas venu en cours ce matin ? Mello eut beau se torturer l'esprit, il n'en trouva pas la raison. Il dut donc se résigner à la demander à cette espèce de fantôme.**

**« Tiens, Near… Pourquoi ai-je eu le bonheur de ne pas te voir ce matin ? »**

**« En quoi cela t'intéresse t'il, Mello ? »**

**« Oh, mais en rien Near. Tu n'es intéressant pour personne. » persifla le blond.**

**« Alors, pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? » répondit l'albinos, l'ombre d'une lueur amusée dans le regard**

**« Mais… » balbutia t'il. « Mais va te faire foutre Near ! »**

**« Je constate avec plaisir que ton vocabulaire devient de jour en jour plus raffiné et plus subtil. » rétorqua l'intéressé sans quitter son calme légendaire.**

**Sur ce, et sans autre forme de procès, le blond irascible empoigna le petit être tout blanc et ô combien insolent, énervant, agaçant et commença à déverser sa colère sur lui, cognant et re-cognant. Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, et celle-ci n'échappa malheureusement pas à la règle. Une surveillante les sépara bientôt, ou plutôt elle arracha Mello de Near et puis ni une, ni deux, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Roger pour la ixième fois depuis leur arrivée dans cet orphelinat. Et Roger était, comment dire ? Pas des plus ravis en voyant débouler la surveillante, entrainant à sa suite le top deux de la Wammy's.**

**Une fois mis au courant des faits par la surveillante qui fut interrompue mille et une fois dans son explication pour un Mello furieux, Roger poussa un gros, un très gros soupir, congédia la brave surveillante et se retrouva seul avec un petit démon et un être totalement impassible aux choses extérieurs. Sauf peut-être au démon cité précédemment.**

**« Tiens » commença t'il « savez-vous quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Ben oui ! » répondit Mello – On le prenait pour un crétin ou quoi ? – tandis que Near, fidèle à lui-même garda le silence le plus complet.**

**« Et que fait-on aujourd'hui ? » tenta le directeur de l'orphelinat.**

**« La fête ! »**

**« Et à part ça Mello ? »**

**« On mange du chocolat ? »**

**« Non. On prend de bonnes résolutions ! Alors quelles sont vos bonnes résolutions à tous les deux ? »**

**« Battre Near ! Le pulvériser, l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute ! »**

**« Hum, oui… Et toi Near ? » demanda Roger qui commençait vraiment à se demander si son idée était aussi bonne qu'il ne l'avait cru au début.**

**« Rester premier. »**

**« Mis à part cela… Pour votre entente mutuelle, quelles bonnes résolutions pourriez vous prendre ? »**

…

**« Oui, je vois… Laissez tomber cela ! » dit Roger qui était maintenant persuadé que son idée est totalement nulle. **

**Mais c'était sans compter sur Mello qui railla immédiatement Near.**

**« Ah, Near, t'es trop nul, tu sais même pas répondre à sa question ! »**

**« Parce que tu sais y répondre peut-être toi ? » rétorqua t'il.**

**« Bien sûr ! Je pourrais… ne plus taper par exemple. »**

**« Moi aussi, je sais y répondre » enchaina le petit albinos « je pourrais éviter de te provoquer. »**

**« Voila ! C'est exactement ça que j'attendait vous ! » dit le vieux homme, tout heureux. « Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre ceci en pratique. »**

**Et là Mello et Near fixèrent ce pauvre Roger d'un air plus que dubitatif. Sur ce, il laissa filer les deux rivaux en priant très, très fort pour qu'ils appliquent bien tout ce qu'ils avaient dit. Mais en y croyant pas trop cela dit. **


End file.
